


Quiet Movie Night (A Jack/Mark fic)

by Katiecat512



Category: Jack/Mark fandom, youtuber fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecat512/pseuds/Katiecat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack go out on an actual date (which is pretty rare). Fluffy stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Movie Night (A Jack/Mark fic)

They giggled as they exited the theatre. Mark’s arm was wrapped around Jack’s waist and Jack’s arm was slung around Mark’s shoulders. It was their 3rd actual date, considering they lived in two separate countries and they mostly talked over skype. Jack had come to America for Indy Pop Con and Mark had asked him to go to the movies with him to see Jurassic World. 

“That was awesome!” Jack said happily. Mark smiled.

“Well duh. It had Chris Pratt, of course it was awesome.” 

“Yeah. And he’s not too hard on the eyes either.” Jack said. Mark gave Jack a small squeeze and looked at Jack for a few seconds. 

“Don’t even think about it. You’re my boyfriend.” Mark said playfully. Jack blushed slightly. 

“I would never. I mean Chris Pratt is pretty awesome but…” 

“But what?” Mark asked, concerned. 

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? I hit the jackpot.” Jack said, kissing Mark’s cheek. 

“No, I hit the JACKpot! Ha!” Mark laughed and then kissed Jack before he could protest. Jack smiled into the sudden show of affection, his arms wrapped around Mark’s neck. Mark pulled away slowly, looking at the adoration in his lover’s eyes as Jack stared back at him. Jack gave Mark a dorky grin and then looked away abashedly. 

“Aw, c'mon.” Mark said. “Lemme see those beautiful eyes, Jackaboy.” Jack looked back at Mark.

“Just get in the apartment, ye silly. I’m starving.”

They entered the apartment, Mark shutting the door behind them. 

"You're lucky I made green bean casserole then, my dear." Mark said, making his way to the kitchen to reheat the leftovers. Jack sat down at the table, waiting for his love to sit across from him. Mark put the casserole in the microwave and pressed 'start'. Markimoo sat down right across from Jack. Their hands intertwined on the table out of habit. They sat there smiling, staring into each other's eyes. Nothing could pull each other away from this intimate moment except... *beep* Mark sighed as he looked towards the microwave. He gave Jack's hand a squeeze as he stood up. 

"I hope you're ready to eat." Mark said, pushing a plate in front of Jack and setting a plate down for himself. 

"Well that's a dumb statement." Said Jack. "I'm always ready to eat." He gave Mark a wink. The half-Korean blushed as he brought a fork of steamy casserole up to his lips and took a bite. Jack never took his eyes off Mark. Jack pushed his plate away. 

"Netflix and chill?" Jack suggested, standing up. 

"No, I do not chill, that's how people end up with chill-dren." Mark said. Jack huffed a bit. 

"Then it's a good thing that is physically impossible." With that, they sat down on Mark's black love-seat and began watching their favorite tv show. Jack nuzzling into Mark comfortably and Mark's arm slung around Jack's figure. They exchanged a few kisses every once in awhile, just to make sure the other knew how much they loved them. These small moments were their favorite moments. The small glances, holding hands, wrapped up in each other's warmth, short and sweet kisses, these were the best moments in their life and would always be.


End file.
